Existing systems for testing or calibrating use various techniques to allow for the testing or calibration depending on the nature of the parts. Two instances where testing and calibration become more complex include: (1) those where some element of the part to be tested needs to be placed under pressure during testing; and (2) those where the testing or calibration process makes use of a liquid and the liquid is ideally removed prior to moving the part to another processing operation. One example of where these two conditions apply is the testing and calibration of a transmission control apparatus. In this process, a part is submerged in oil and requires a predetermined amount of pressure to be placed on bolt locations where the part would be attached when in use.
Current systems and methods for testing and calibration can be complex and costly in order to meet these requirements. For example, when testing a transmission control apparatus, a large press is conventionally used to provide the necessary pressure to the transmission control apparatus. As another example, in some “wet” testing/calibration processes, the part may be air-dried following the testing. However, air drying can release mist which may require a complex mist collection mechanism to prevent spread of the mist into other areas. A mist can be particularly problematic when it is formed from an oil that was used in the process.
There is a need for an improved system and method for testing and/or calibration in a pressurized and/or wet environment.